


Standing in the Doorway

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Kennex is standing in a doorway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing in the Doorway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Doorway" challenge on LJ's fan flashworks comm.

Kennex stood at the doorway to the room. Go in and he could regress again and maybe catch some more of the past. But the question was, could he handle the pain and the betrayal? As much as he might want to know what had happened, would it truly make any difference to who he was now? He hesitated, no longer sure that he wanted to go through with it. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and knew without looking that Dorian had come to find him. Decision made, he turned and shut both literal and mental doors.


End file.
